


Dragon Reader x Markiplier egos!

by arandomfangirlswriting



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, dragon reader, gender neutral reader, one shots, possible angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arandomfangirlswriting/pseuds/arandomfangirlswriting
Summary: A series of one shots with a dragon reader and Markiplier's egos!!





	Dragon Reader x Markiplier egos!

It was a regular, beautiful day for Bim. The boy was taking a vacation from filming his game show, he needed to breathe, fame was great and all but it was overwhelming. He was having a retreat in a cabin in the woods, he had everything he could possibly need, even a small garden! The city he lived in was lovely, sure, but there was nothing he loved more than being out among the plant life. So many colors and shapes and no anxiety-inducing human contact. Bim opened the door and walked out, taking a breath of the fresh air as the birds outside chirped happily. The sun was shining and casting pretty shapes on the ground through the canopy formed by the tree crowns. Roots came out of the ground, spiraling out and making little mounts that Bim stepped over, joyfully making his way down a worn out old path. He was mesmerized by his surroundings; this ecosystem was truly untouched. He sat down on a large stone and sighed in content as he watched a squirrel scramble up a tree. To both sides of him there were paths, he was at a fork in the road. On one side he was more woods, the other opened into a meadow covered in flowers.

“Eenie meenie miney mo!”

He pointed from path to path and settled on walking deeper into the woods. It was relaxing really, he saw a blue jay fly from one tree to another and listened as the wind ruffled the leaves and the birds sang. Then, he heard another noise. It wasn’t any animal, it couldn’t be, it was a human, humming a lovely melody, it had to be human. The birds fell silent as the humming continued, and sang in reply whenever it stopped. It sounded happy, and beautiful beyond comprehension. Bim couldn’t help but get curious. He peeked through the trees to his right and tried his absolute best to not make any noise. He had to walk through some more foliage before coming out in the meadow from earlier. He looked around and saw a figure sitting in the middle of the field, making a flower crown. If seeing a human up here in the isolated grounds his cabin was in hadn’t been enough of a surprise, a bigger surprise was the fact that this wasn’t a human! The creature didn’t notice him there yet, Bim could see a tail poking out through the flower beds, glistening scales in honey brown hues, a feathered tip at the end. The figure had some cocoa brown, almost fawn like ears coming through their hair and Russet brown wings almost twice their size. Bim cleared his throat to speak and quickly saw the creature drop their crown and stand up, ready to run.

“Hey wait! I promise I’m not here to hurt you, I… I was just wandering by and well, your voice is lovely and I thought I should say hello…”

“Oh… Well…”

The creature still looked scared, not quite sure how to react. Bim saw how before his very eyes they drew in their wings to the point where they just were no longer there, and any other indicators of them not being human simply hid away. They cringed a bit through the process though, it looked decently painful.

“You really didn’t have to do that, are you okay, I’m sorry for disturbing you!”

Bim was starting to panic, he wasn’t good with humans regularly, and apparently, he wasn’t much better with human-dragon hybrids either.

“No, no it’s… fine… I heard humans prefer it when I speak to them in this form.”

They looked away scratching the back of their head absentmindedly.

“I should at least introduce myself, gosh, I’m very sorry, my name’s Bim Trimmer! But just Bim is fine.” Bim extended a friendly smile, beyond wat he had just seen, they were beautiful.

“Oh, I mean, it’s been long since I really speak to any humans, but you may call me (y/n)” (y/n) reciprocated the gesture with more of a sheepish smile and a slight warm tint to their cheeks.

Bim was distracted just gazing at them, he had never seen anyone that intrigued him so. “You’re singing was, well, it was really, really something you know?”

He gave an awkward laugh, not knowing what to really say.

“Well, I mean, thank you I suppose!” They let out a small laugh and Bim was absolutely taken by them, it was the sweetest sound he had ever heard.

“So, what are you doing in the forest? I never really see humans up here anymore, I mean, that’s a good thing certainly… Not meaning any offense to you, you’ve been nice… so far…” (y/n) seemed to be lost in thought for a moment before snapping back to the current conversation.

“Oh, I’m not doing much, I’m taking a break from work, and you?”

“I live here, I have for decades now, the forest is nice, the animals trust me and taking care of the plants is lovely.” (y/n) smiled, a sweet genuine smile.

Bim instantly lit up. “You like gardening? Plants are incredible aren’t they! I love them.” He was like an excitable puppy.

(y/n) gave a light, casual laugh. “I agree, you know, you’re the nicest human I’ve met.” It was almost like a thought said out loud, not really meant to be heard.

Bim blushed. “Gosh, well, you’re the loveliest- err… I hope this isn’t offensive in any way but… what exactly are you?”

(y/n) gave a small giggle. “No worries, I’m a dragon, if I’m not mistaken, I believe that’s what you humans call us.”

Bim’s eyes widened and he became overwhelmed with excitement as a small child would. “Whoa! That’s awesome! Can I… Can I ask you stuff? About being a dragon?”

(y/n) nodded “Certainly, I don’t mind the company.”

Bim almost squeaked in excitement. He asked whatever could come to his mind and sat next to (y/n) in awe. The two began to ramble and extend their conversation to other unrelated topics, both absolutely amazed at each other’s clashing worlds. They happily conversed while (y/n) finished their flower crown and then made a second one for Bim, gently placing it on his head to which Bim giggled and blushed. Sunset eventually arrived and Bim realized the time.

“Oh dear! I need to get back, I’m sorry, is there any chance we could meet again later? I’m staying for some more time, and it’s just me, no one else will see you I promise.”

(y/n) smiled and nodded. “That would be lovely. Same place tomorrow after lunch?”

“Sure!”

(y/n) got up, and Bim did the same, both ready to head to their respective homes.

“Alright then, goodnight Bim, it was truly lovely meeting you!” (y/n) extended an ecstatic smile to Bim.

“Goodnight (y/n), I’ll be seeing you!” Bim reciprocated, and after a wave he headed back to the cabin for the night.

Today had been better than anything he could’ve ever dreamed.


End file.
